


Out of The Shadows

by spiderdust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderdust/pseuds/spiderdust
Summary: Adelyn Potter and her older brother, Harry Potter, had always had a very close bond. But when Harry gets whisked away to Hogwarts and forgets all about her, that bond starts to unravel. When Adelyn arrives at Hogwarts, she meets Ginny Weasley and the both of them make a pact that would not live in their brother's shadows. And they stuck to it.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Out of The Shadows

Adelyn Potter said goodbye to her Aunt, ignoring the slight sneer that she got in return - she was used to it. Turning to the barrier, she took a deep breath and walked through, smiling when she walked through the other side onto Platform 9 and 3/4.

She had seen her older brother, Harry Potter, while her Aunt was escorting her to the barrier and had completely ignored him when he called out to her, trying to wave her over to the where he stood, surrounded by a family of redheads. Annoyed, she had simply turned away and carried on walking beside her Aunt.

Adelyn hadn't spoken to her brother since the day he left for Hogwarts a year ago. She had waited in excited anticipation for Hedwig, Harry's owl, to arrive with letters for her but it never came. She hadn't even gotten one scrap of paper asking how she was. The moment she realized that she wasn't going to receive a letter was the moment that the deep connection she had with her brother had started to unravel, distancing herself from him.

And then they had gone to pick him up and she would never forget the look on his face when he saw her waiting for him. He was standing with his new friends and their family and he had forgotten all about her, it was obvious. Unsurprisingly, his two friends didn't have a clue who she was. That was the moment that she knew the connection she felt with her brother was gone.

When they had arrived back at the Dursley's house, Adelyn had refused to talk to Harry, no matter how hard he tried. She wouldn't even look at him. It didn't take long for him to get into trouble, however, their Uncle locking him into their shared room. And so she began to resent him even more. Because of something he had done, without even thinking of the consequences, she was now stuck with the choice of 'Sleeping in the cupboard' or 'Sharing with Dudley'.

But of course, he had to ruin it all over again. Barely weeks after he had been locked in his room, he had been rescued by his new friends. They had ripped the bars and window off the house and then driven off in a flying car, not giving her a second thought. That's when Adelyn felt the small ball of hate form in her chest, all of it aimed towards her brother.

Manoeuvring her way through the crowds of students and families, she wished, and not for the first time, that her parents were still alive. It had only been just over a year since she had found out that her parents were murdered and not just simply killed in a car crash. While there were no pictures of her parents, her Aunt had told her plenty of times that she was the mirror image of her mother while Harry looked exactly like their father, minus the eyes. Adelyn liked looking like her mother, it made her feel connected to the woman she would never know.

Adelyn had only been 3 months old when her parents had been killed but she still had nightmares every so often of bright green light and a woman, with long red hair, screaming. She'd never seen the woman's face but it was obvious that it was her mother, Lily Potter. She hated those nights and wished that she could remember anything other than her mother's murder. Anything would be better than that.

Before she could think about it any longer, she bumped into a wall of flesh, instantly stumbling back and hitting another flesh wall, apologies spilling from her mouth. She heard amused laughter and looked up to see 2 redheads, obviously twins. It didn't take her long to realize that these would most likely be the Weasley Twins, the boys that her brother so very loved to talk about.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there"

"It's alright, isn't it Georgie?"

"Sure is, Freddie. What's your name, firstie?"

"I'm Adelyn."

"Adelyn what?"

She sighed.

"Adelyn Potter"

Surprisingly, the twins didn't look too surprised, simply exchanging shocked looks before turning back and grinning at her. She assumed that Ron must have told them about her over the holiday. She stood there for a moment, awkwardly waiting for them to say something. She waited for a few more seconds until Fred reached out and grabbed a girl from behind him, bringing her round to stand next to Hermione.

"Excellent. Ginny, this is Adelyn Potter, don't embarrass yourself- oh, and if mum asks, you ran away from us. See you at the sorting!"

And then they were gone, leaving the two girls standing there in shock. A few seconds passed before Ginny turned towards her and properly introduced herself, Adelyn doing the same, shaking the offered hand. It took a few minutes but soon enough, both girls were engrossed in a conversation, their shyness slipping away.

"So, if you're Harry's sister, why weren't you at our house over the summer?"

"Oh. I would've loved to come to your house but Harry left without me. I didn't even find out he was gone until the next morning. I was quite angry, actually"

Ginny frowned as the blush that had spread across her cheeks disappeared, listening as Adelyn spoke. She scratched at her chin, her eyes roaming the Platform as she thought about what Hermione had said. Harry didn't seem so great after all. If he treated his sister like this, how would he treat her if he found out about her crush? Before she said anything, another thought came to her.

"Adelyn, what house do you want to be in?"

"Oh, that's easy. Anything other than Gryffindor. No one knows who I am and if I get into Gryffindor, I'd just be Harry Potter's younger sister - The Girl No One Knows. I wouldn't be my own person. I just want to step out of his shadow and find my own light that only shines on me"

Adelyn smiled at Ginny, glad when the other girl considered her words before nodding.

"I.. actually know you mean. I've got 6 older brothers and they've all done great things at Hogwarts - even Ron. There's not much I can do that would top everything they've done. Apart from not getting into Gryffindor. No Weasley, or Prewett, has ever not been in Gryffindor. We're notorious for it."

Both girls grinned at each other, happy that they both felt the same way. Suddenly, the train blew its whistle and all of the students milling around the platform started saying their goodbyes and making their way towards the train. Ginny linked her arm with Adelyn's and they both started walking onto the train, neither of them looking back.

* * *

Adelyn shifted slightly, her shoulder brushing against her new friend, Ginny Weasley. All of the first years were currently crowded in a small room, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back. Hermione already knew what the sorting was. Harry had told her - he had obviously not understood the memo of keeping it a secret from the future first years. So while the rest of her peers spoke about Troll fights and spells, all she could picture was a dusty old bowler hat, or whatever hats Wizards wore.

Ginny chattered excitedly beside her, wondering aloud about the Sorting Ceremony. Adelyn didn't say anything, wanting her friend to be surprised. So instead, she stood there, staring at the stone wall as she played with her robe sleeves. Professor McGonagall had almost fainted when she had looked at her, the blood draining out of her face as she stumbled slightly. When asked if she was ok, the only reply was a mumbled 'Lily'.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she wished again and again in her head, building up a steady rhythm, that her parents were alive. That Voldemort hadn't destroyed her whole life before she was even 4 months old. That it was normal for people to look at her and see her mother, not jump and almost faint because they think that a woman has come back from the dead.

All the children jumped as the door was opened, McGonagall's imposing figure looking down at them. Adelyn quickly wiped at her eyes, not noticing the concerned look both Ginny and Professor McGonagall sent her.

"They are ready for you. Follow me"

She turned and walked back into the massive hall, the first years streaming out of the room after her. Adelyn turned slightly as she entered the Great Hall, hearing a loud clicking noise. A boy with blonde hair, Colin Creevey, was grinning widely as he took pictures upon pictures, moving quickly. Rolling her eyes, she turned to look at Ginny, who was smiling over at the Twins. Both boys grinned and waved at her, before spotting Adelyn and also waving at her.

It didn't take them long until they reached the front of the Hall, standing between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Her eyes flickered over the Lion table, subtly looking for a certain someone. She instead noticed a head of bushy hair, obviously Hermione. Shuffling sideways through the first years, she reached the older girl, tapping her gently.

"Where's Harry?" Adelyn asked, her green eyes meeting brown ones. Hermione looked at her worriedly.

"I don't know. I can't find him or Ron anywhere. No one else has seen them either"

Hermione stared at her in shock for a second, subconsciously noting that Colin Creevey had gotten into Gryffindor, before scoffing and leaning back, muttering under her breath, eyes turning dark.

"Should've known"

She slipped back through the first years, ignoring the many whispered voices of the Gryffindors asking Hermione who she was. Regaining her place next to Ginny, she met the other girl's eyes, appreciating the understanding that lay in them. Casting one last look over at the Gryffindor table, the table her parents had sat at, she once again noticed the lack of a black-haired boy and turned back to Ginny.

"Not Gryffindor"

Both girls nodded, their pinkies hooking together. Looking up at the Professor table, her eyes met brilliant blue ones. They smiled at her and the man, obviously Dumbledore, seemed to subtly lift his glass to her - toasting her. Her gaze was ripped away, however when her name was called.

"Potter, Adelyn"

Almost like a magnet, her eyes were drawn to another set of eyes, this time coal black ones. A greasy-haired Professor stared at her, his face slack with shock and what could be seen as grief. Another person who saw her mother instead of her.

Shaking it off, Adelyn walked up the steps, gently sitting down onto the rickety stool. The hat was placed down on her head, falling over her eyes. A few seconds passed.

" _Aha! Another Potter! I knew we hadn't seen the last of your lot. Your mind is very much like your mother's, you know, very anxious to prove herself. Very ambitious and yet, for different reasons"_

**_Not Gryffindor!_ **

_"Not Gryffindor, eh? Your brother was saying the opposite when he wore me last year, although I can see your want to be separated from him, to be seen as a separate individual. It's all here in your head"_

**_Not Gryffindor!_ **

_"No? Well... better be - **Slytherin!** "_

A loud gasp went around the room as the hat was pulled off her head, whispers echoing around the room. Harry Potter's sister, in Slytherin? Adelyn smirked and happily hopped off the stool, grinning down at Ginny, who pulled a discreet thumbs up at her. As she turned to face the Slytherin table, some of them cheering, some of them shocked into silence, she met the coal-black eyes again and was surprised to see him staring at her with unsuppressed wishes in his eyes.

Frowning, she turned away, smirking again as she walked proudly over to her new house, head held high. She down next to a boy with platinum blonde hair, ignoring his slight sneer and the rest of the tables mutterings. Watching the sorting intently, she didn't hear anyone speaking to her until the boy with the blonde hair dug his elbow into her ribs.

"Hey, watch it!"

"You weren't listening to me. So you're Potter's sister, eh?"

"Obviously. How many Potter's do you know, genius?"

She was surprised to hear a snort of laughter, leaning forward to see a dark-skinned boy sniggering behind his hand, ignoring the blonde's glare. He met her eyes and she raised an unamused eyebrow at him, causing him to laugh harder. Her attention was brought away when Ginny's name was called out. The hat was put on her head and there was silence once more, broken only by the premature cheering of the Weasley Twins.

" **Slytherin**!"

Again the hall was filled with gasps and boos. The Weasley's were shouting, standing up in protest. Adelyn smiled and stood up, cheering - the only one in the hall to do so. Ginny glared at her brothers and stood up, walking, as slowly as she dared, towards the Slytherin table. She sat down next to Adelyn, identical grins on both of their faces.

"Potter and Weasley, two of the most unlikely families to get into Slytherin. And yet, here you are. I expect your brothers won't be very happy"

Adelyn rolled her eyes, ignoring the blonde git who sat beside her, purposefully turning her back on him to look at Ginny. Smirking at his spluttering, her temporary amusement was cut off when her eyes locked on a black book sticking out of one of Ginny's robe pockets. Ginny followed her eyes and simply smiled when she saw the book, taking it out and showing it to her friend.

"It's just a diary. I don't remember where I got it but I think mum bought it for me as a present. It talks back, you know. Magic is amazing sometimes"

"What do you mean it talks back to you?"

"You know, if you write your name, he'll tell you his name"

Adelyn narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off. Maybe it was normal for a book to talk back in the Wizarding World? She was sure she would find out when she started her lessons. Maybe she could ask the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Lockhart. For now, she was content to tuck into the large feast that had just appeared in front of them. Piling her plate up with delicious looking foods, she smiled. Finally, she could find her place in the world. Not a place by her brother or as a typical Gryffindor but as the Potter who got into Slytherin.

She could find her place as herself.


End file.
